Tainted Love
by Abz12
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha... To kidnap Sakura under Orochimaru's orders! Find out what Orochimaru could possibly want with her and more importantly, where Sakura's loyalties will truly lie. SasuSaku
1. Reunited

**Whoo new series without OCs! Haha this was originally supposed to be a OneShot... But it just has to much potential for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated ^.^**

* * *

><p>Sakura, who had been walking on a path on her way back to Konoha, suddenly heard rustling noise that made her gasp. It was extremely late. Becoming nervous she broke into a sprint.<p>

_"_Sakura." Whispered a voice that was all too familiar to her; making her stop in her tracks.

"S- Sasuke?"

She glanced frantically around at her surroundings.

From a bush right behind Sakura, Sasuke emerged. "It's been awhile Sakura."

_What the hell. _She thought. _Why would he be this close to Konoha? _

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him, fists clenched. Her entire body shaking.

"No reason." He said carelessly; glancing around at the once familiar surroundings. "Hmm so many… Memories from this place.."

She grew even angrier. It was still hard to believe the he still treated Team 7's time together as if it was meaningless. _I'm going to bring you back, Sasuke. But before I do I am going to beat the fuck out of you! _She could already feel chakra begin to concentrate in her fists.

_"_Sakura." He said startling her again. "Why are _you _out this late? Hmm? I thought for sure I was going to have to think up some elaborate plan to kidnap you."

Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her mouth. "K- kidnap me? Why? Wh- what the hell?"

"It was not my decision." He glared. "I'm simply following Orochimaru's orders. You're right.. I personally have no desire to kidnap you."

This did it for Sakura. She knew it was a lie. She knew Sasuke would be the first to volunteer for this. She knew he still felt _something_ about her. Whatever that something was.

"Why you little brat!" She shrieked. Sprinting towards Sasuke; her fist brimming with chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it was super short.. But I dunno I just felt like leaving it at that point. Next chapter soon!<strong>


	2. Bonfire

"Hmph." Sasuke sneered. "You never change do you?"

He moved at a lightning fast pace; reappearing behind her before Sakura even had a chance to turn around. She gasped as she felt the chill of his sword's blade at her throat.

"Always letting that temper get the best of you." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura drove an elbow into his ribs. Bending her neck back and slipping under his katana, she escaped Sasuke's hold without a scratch.

"Ouch," He said; causing Sakura to turn around. "Looks like someone's been training." He brushed the right side of his deep v-neck to the side, revealing a small bruise. She must have just barely grazed him with her strike.

_Still. _Sakura thought, almost grinning. _He wasn't able to completely evade it._

"No wonder Orochimaru is interested in you…"

He vanished.

Sakura, refusing to be trapped by the same trick again, glanced around herself frantically. This proved to be useless, however, when a crushing force slammed her small body into the trunk of a tree.

She coughed up blood as Sasuke's single cold hand crushed her wrists and pinned them above her head. To restrain the rest of her body, he pressed not only his other hand to the back of her head, but also his right hip into the small of her back, digging her torso and forehead into the tree.

"Don't.. Move.. A muscle…" He whispered into her ear. "Or I kill you."

Sakura gulped. Their recent confrontation at one of Orochimaru's hideouts had proven that it would be far too easy for Sasuke to back up this threat.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a needle inject into her wrist.

She gasped. "Wh- What the hell are you doing?"

"Ensuring that you don't struggle all the way back to the hideout." His voice began to fade in and out as her eyelids grew heavier. "Good night, Sakura." Sasuke's whisper was the last thing she heard before Sakura blacked out.

She woke to the sound of a crackling fire. Attempting to sit up in the sleeping bag she must have been moved into and opening her eyes, Sakura immediately felt a great pain in her body and, just barely managing to not collapse again, realized just how foggy and heavy her head felt.

"Finally awake." Came Sasuke's voice. The rogue ninja stepped in front of her and shoved a plate of venison in her face. Accepting the food, Sakura glanced around at her surroundings. The morning sunrise shone down on a small campfire, another sleeping bag that could only be Sasuke's and the body of a dead buck which must've provided her meal.

_I could probably run away… _She thought as she picked at her food. _There's no way I could fight him; but this camp's setup is so simple an escape would be almost easy… No. This isn't like Sasuke. There's gotta be some sort of trap set up if I try to escape. _

"Hey." Murmured Sasuke, who was beginning to roll up his sleeping bag. "I know you're going to try to escape, whether it be now or later… But, I must warn you… You will be killed the second I suspect you make the slightest attempt at running away."

"Wh- Why? You would kill me simply because Orochimaru orders you to? What the hell does he even want with me in the first place? I'm not special or anything like you or Naruto! And there is absolutely no way I would help him even if I was!"

Sasuke slowly rose from his sleeping bag and glared at her. "I think you'll find that you are very special, Sakura… And I suggest you adjust your attitude a bit before we arrive at the hideout. You may be an old friend of mine but you will find that Orochimaru will not tolerate your stubborn behavior."

Sakura bit her tongue, enraged. How dare he. Saying they were "old friends" so simply. It took all she had to control her temper.

"Fine then, Sasuke. Why am I so damn special?" She growled.

To Sakura's surprise, he flinched, almost unnoticeably, at her question. "Shouldn't you have figured that out by now?" He said calmly.

Sakura took a deep breath, she'd definitely noticed his hesitation. "Guess Orochimaru doesn't quite tell you everything, Sasuke."


End file.
